


I will take care of him

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fred dies he end up in a weird place that looks like the King's Cross station.<br/>DON'T HATE ME AND READ THE NOTE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will take care of him

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post somewhere where Lily had written a note to Mrs. Weasley and I came up with this. The first part is taken form the book but its form the swedish version. PLEASE do not kill me! Enjoy!!

”Hi there, minister!”, Percy shouted and sends a nice jinx at Corpulens, who dropped his wand and clawed on his chest, clearly in server pain.

“Have I told you that I’m quitting the job?”

“Are you kidding, Perce!”, shouted Fred as the death eater he was fight fell under the pressure of three separated crippled spells. Corpulens had fallen on the floor as small tags showed up all over his body, he looked like he was transforming to an urchin. Fred looked happy surprised at Percy.

“You _are_ joking, Perce, I don’t think I have heard you joke once since you became…” The air explodes. They had been gather in one group, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, with the two death eaters at their feet, one crippled and the other transformed, and under that short moment when they for the moment seemed to stand against the danger, the world got ripped apart. Fred felt how he was thrown through the air and then nothing…

Fred slowly blinks and sits up, looking around him. ‘Where am I?’ He thought to himself. “Percy?”, Fred called out worried as he saw that he wasn’t at Hogwarts but in a place that looked like King’s Cross station but all white. “Hallo? Anyone here?”, Fred called out as he got up and begun walking around. After a while Fred heard footstep behind him and a voice called out: “Fred!” when he turned around Fred was met by the sad faces of Tonks and Professor Lupin. “Tonks! Professor Lupin! Where are we what happened?”, Fred asked feeling slightly reviled at the sight of the pair. “Fred, come on we need to get on a train, we will find the answer at the end”, Lupin said before grabbing his hand running to a train that looked awfully like the Hogwarts Express. Quietly they took a place in one of the compartment waiting for the train to leave the station.

After what felt forever the train came to an stop and the three people left the train. “Hi, Moony, I never thought you would join us so soon and Tonks I’m so sorry”, came a soft voice from their left and as they turned around they were met the eyes of Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter, Professor Moody, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey. “We are not, aren’t we?”, Fred asked as the group came to stop right before the trio. “Yes, Fred, I’m sorry but you are very much dead”, Lily whispered with a sad smile. “I have missed you, Padfoot, Prongs, I’m sorry you had to die”, Remus whispered quietly as he let go of Fred and Tonks and drags his best friends into a hug. “Yea, us too, Moony, us too”, James whispered as he returned the hug. “Hey, Fred, can I hug you?”, Lily suddenly asked as they watched Tonks begin enveloped in a hug by Moody. “I-I guess you can”, Fred stumbled on the words as he gets pulled into a very warm and comforting hug and suddenly he can’t breathe anymore and starts crying.

“So you guys are the marauders? You made the map of Hogwarts? You are Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs? Aw man I wish George could know this! He would be so jealous”, Fred asked with a laugh as he sits with the others in the living room of a huge mansion that James and Lily build when they died 17 years ago. “Yeah we are, why?”, James asked confused as both Remus and Sirius only laughed. “Because we, me and my twin George, were the biggest jokesters at the school, we even, with money for Harry, started a joke-shop together last year. And your map help us so much during our Hogwarts years”, Fred smiled. “Are you kidding me? Tell me more!”, James said exited as he leaned forward in his chair. “James you will have to wait a little. Fred would you like to see your brothers and sister again?”, Lily interrupted before Fred could answer. “I can? It would be amazing to see them one more time, just to see that they are okay”, Fred said after a heartbeat or two. “Sure you can! Just take my hand and we will be off”, Lily smiled at him warmly having taken Fred in as her own child along with Colin and Lavender. Fred took Lily’s hand and the room around them disappeared to be replaced with one that Fred was very familiar with, the main room of the joke shop. Looking around him, Fred saw that it must be after hours since it was no buyers inside the shop and it was dark outside. Quietly Fred made his way to the apartment above the joke shop to find a good-looking George sitting on a sofa with a smiling Harry beside him talking about a new product by the sound of it. Fred couldn’t help the tears that started falling as he looked at his brother and friend interacting with each other. “If you want you can leave a massage to them”, Lily whispered hold a quill and a piece of paper in one hand. Fred could only nodded as he took the things for Lily and begun writing a massage to them. When he finished he put it on the kitchen table before taking Lilys hand again, disappearing once again. This time to Fleur’s and Bill’s cottage, there he was met by the sight of Bill sitting with a small child in his knee reading while Fleur was doing the laundering and at the same time listening to a bigger child talking about its day. Without asking Lily handed Fred another piece of paper and he scrambled down a quick note before they left again, this time to Ron.

Before they went back home they made one last stop where Lily left a note on the kitchen table.

 

Harry and George were talking about a new product that would allow the person to disappear for a while. “I’m just going to get a glass of water”, George said before he made his way over to the kitchen stopping dead in his track when he saw the piece of paper of the kitchen table. Carefully he picked it up:

_Dear George,_

_I know that this might seems surreal and so but I promise you that this is real._

_I just wanted to tell that I love you and that I miss you. I’m fine, I’m with Moody, James and Lily Potter, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Colin and Lavender. Guess what I found out the other day? James Lupin and Sirius are the makers of the marauder map! Can you believe it? It’s mentally anyway I better be on my way since I still have the others to visit, I will come back to see how you are doing some time alright. Tell Harry his parents and the others said hallo and that we misses him._

_Your partner in crime_

_Fred_

George couldn’t hold back the tears as he sunk to the floor, holding the paper to his chest. “I Miss you too, Fred, I love you too”, George whispered into the silence of the kitchen before Harry came and dragged him into a hug.

 

When Bill step into his and Fleur’s bedroom he spotted the note almost right away and carefully went to pick it up:

_Bill,_

_I miss you. I saw that you have to children now, congrats! Tell Fleur I said hi and know that I don’t want to see either of you here any time soon, okay? Well I’m fine, begin with the Potters, Black, Moody, Lupin and Tonks is quit alright. Any way need to get going, I’ll see you the next time and I love you!_

_Your awesome brother Fred_

Bill let silent tears slid down his face as a smile made itself known on his face.

 

As Mrs. Weasley made her way into the kitchen she caught sight of a note on the kitchen table and picked it up slowly:

_Molly,_

_I’m taking care of Fred just like you have_

_taken and take care of Harry_

_With love_

_Lily_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? Leave kudos if you like and feel free to tell me you hate me if i made you cry! Have a nice day or night!:)


End file.
